


hold on to this lullaby

by isthepartyover



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, mostly focused on nursey, nursey has anxiety, protect this boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: But he was all alone now, Dex’s shoes and bag vanished from where they had been abandoned the night before, no sign that he had ever really been there at all, and Nursey felt the immense, suffocating pressure of his anxiety hit him.What if he hadn’t meant any of it what if he realized it was a mistake what if he never wants to speak to me again what if what if what if-





	

Nursey wakes up to a cool, empty bed and immediately wants to die.

Because, unless the night before had been a dream (a really great, amazing, vivid dream), he was almost certain that he had fallen asleep with Dex curled against him, warm and gentle and kiss-drunk, both of them giggly from delight over shared feelings and exhaustion.

But he was all alone now, Dex’s shoes and bag vanished from where they had been abandoned the night before, no sign that he had ever really been there at all, and Nursey felt the immense, suffocating pressure of his anxiety hit him.

_What if he hadn’t meant any of it what if he realized it was a mistake what if he never wants to speak to me again what if what if what if-_

Nursey reaches for his phone, yanking it out of its charger and turning the screen on, the ache in his chest getting more painful when he saw there was nothing there.

He swallowed against the lump in his throat and dropped his phone back off the edge of his bed, pulling his blanket over his head and trying to force himself not to think about Dex, or this whole situation, but it didn’t work, leaving him aching and tired and incredibly sad.

He doesn’t know how long he stays curled there, hidden from the world and suffocating from all the thoughts in his head, before he hears the door open and shut.

“I’m ba-Derek?”

_Will_.

And suddenly Nursey is crying uncontrollably, and he doesn’t notice when exactly Dex crawls under the blanket with him and starts trying to soothe him, but there he is, holding Nursey like he’s something fragile and precious and-

And somehow that makes Nursey cry even harder, every dark, intrusive thought seeming unimportant and false in Dex’s arms.

When he calms down enough to speak, he tries to tell Dex, trying to hide the pathetic whine in his voice, “I thought you-“

“Well, you thought wrong, Nurse.” Dex interrupts, stroking his thumb through the tears on Nursey’s face. “I’m here, and you’re not getting rid of me anytime soon.”

Derek smiles at that, and buries his face into Dex’s shoulder, letting the tension and anxiety bleed out of him as he lies there with proof that he’s safe and warm and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> written for two very rad friends :) reblog it/come yell at me on tumblr!!!
> 
> http://isthepartyover.tumblr.com/post/158159275758/hold-onto-this-lullaby


End file.
